


A Do-Over

by my_failed_gay_ships03



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, I don't care it's not Christmas it's Christmas in the story, I don't know what else to tag, Implied/Referenced Past Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter's on broadway now, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, These boys are disasters, but not really I have no money, let my boys be happy, lovers to strangers to lovers again, no beta we die like jason, sue me, theatre references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_failed_gay_ships03/pseuds/my_failed_gay_ships03
Summary: "Peter?" Jason bit his lip, clearly nervous. "Do you think- Do you think maybe we could give this a do-over?"
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Do-Over

Peter didn’t visit Jason in the hospital. He was too scared. He didn’t want to see Jason like that, and he didn’t know if Jason wanted to see him at all.

So for six years, Peter lived with a hole in his heart. He’d gotten into Les Miserables. He was going to play Marius Pontmercy on Broadway.

He still felt empty.

He felt empty, until, in the cheesiest moment of his life, he collided with a familiar man, said man spilling coffee all over him.

“I am so sorry!” The man exclaimed, crouching down to pick up his cup. “I wasn’t looking where I was-” He froze as he made eye contact with Peter. “Peter?” He breathed, blue eyes blown wide.

“Jason,” Peter gasped, stepping back. “Um- Hi- er- how are you?” He was internally hitting himself. 

“Peter?” Jason repeated, moving towards him. “A-Are you- Where have you been?” His voice broke slightly. “You disappeared after high school… not even Nadia knew where you went. No one could find you.” He sounded distraught.

Peter drew in on himself, growing angry for some reason. “Ever occur I didn’t want to be found?” He spat. Jason flinched back. “Look, I just wasn’t needed there anymore.”

“What do you mean you weren’t needed?” Jason’s voice broke. “I needed you. I woke up, and I thought you would at least care. But Nadia said you hadn’t even visited!” His voice raised. Peter looked around.

“Jason, we’re in public,” He hissed.

“No, I’m sorry! I’m sorry I hurt you! But I thought you still cared that I tried to kill myself!” Tears were streaming down his face.

Peter pushed down a sob. “Of course I cared,” He could hear the tears in his voice. “I cared so damn much. But I wasn’t going to ever hurt you again. And the best way to do that was to leave. To disappear.”

“W-What?”

“Jason, I didn’t see the warning signs. And when you straight out asked me for help, I shut you down and walked away. Twice. And then you nearly died in my arms.”

“But it wasn’t your fault!” Jason exclaimed. “Peter,” He reached for Peter’s hands, and Peter didn’t pull back this time. “I still love y- loved you! I just thought you hated me!”

“I don’t think I’m capable of actually hating you, Jason McConnell,” Peter snorted, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Peter?” Jason bit his lip, clearly nervous “Do you think- Do you think we could maybe give this a… a do-over? I-I came out, um, to my parents. And I miss you.” Peter froze.

God, he wanted to. He wanted to so badly. But he was scared. 

But he was done letting fear control him.

“Yeah. That actually sounds great, Jason,” He smiled. “What have you been up to?” The two begin walking together, neither completely sure where they’re going.

“Um, I’m studying to be a therapist, actually. After everything that happened, I want to be the person no one was for me.” He explained.

“That’s great, Jay,” Peter smiled.

“What about you?” Jason tilted his head, barely hiding his nervousness.

“Oh, well, I got a degree in creative writing,” He shrugged. “And I’m actually gonna be on Broadway,” He smiled.

“No sht,” Jason gasped. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Peter laughed. He cleared his throat. “Red, the color of desire! Black, the color of despair!” He held the note for a moment.

“That’s great, Pete!” Jason exclaimed.

“Maybe you can come to one of my shows!” Peter teased.

“I’d like that,” Jason smiled. Peter couldn’t help but smile warmly back. Things were good again.

_ 4 Years Later _

“Peter!” Peter was picked up, laughing as his boyfriend spun him around. “Peter you were so good!” Jason McConnel exclaimed.

“Thanks, Jay,” He laughed. “What did you think of the show as a whole?”

“Well, first of all, it was very upsetting, and I cried when you died,” He sniffled. “Second, I’m pretty sure Act-1 Marvin is way more of an asshole than I ever-” Peter just kissed his boyfriend. Jason smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist, dipping him back ever so slightly.

“Ew!” A young voice exclaimed.

Jason and Peter pulled away, Peter raising an eyebrow at Tony, the boy who played Jason. (Jason loved the character, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they shared a name. Nothing.)

“Thanks, Tones,” Peter snickered, ruffling the boy’s hair.

As the two talked animatedly, Nadia walked up to Jason. “Jay? You look like you just aw light for the first time.” She snorted.

“I’m doing it tonight,” He decided. Nadia gasped. “I know I was going to go extravagant, but that’s not us.”

“Are you serious?” She grinned. Jason nodded. “I’m really happy for you, Jason,” She beamed. “This is great.”

“I just hope he says yes,” Jason blushed.

“Oh, he will,” She smirked.

“Jason, where are we going?” Peter laughed as Jason pulled him through, Central Park. They were a little underdressed, considering it was December.

The two both had their favorite Hot Chocolates and were currency walking towards the large Christmas Tree in the center of the park. 

It was December 24th.

Jason was originally going to do it the day of, but he couldn’t wait. Seeing Peter like that, happy, laughing… with a little kid.

Jason had always known he was going to spend his life with Peter Simmonds, even if he denied it when they were younger.

But now, there was nothing to deny. He loved Peter. He wanted a life with Peter. Wanted everything with Peter. Maybe even kids someday.

“Jase, what are we-” Peter trailed off as Jason kneeled down on one knee, reaching into his pocket. “Jason?” He breathed.

“Peter,” Jason began, a nervous smile on his face. “We met when we were just eleven. We had no idea what we could, what we  _ would  _ become. When we were fifteen, I kissed you, and I was so scared. But you just told me it was okay. I messed up when we were 18. I messed everything up, and we grew up, grew apart. I definitely recall you saying ‘Fuck you, Jason’ more than once during that time. But that was all on me, I was an asshole then, but it never changed how  _ I  _ felt for you.”

Peter was staring at Jason with wide-eyes, his breath hitching.

People were watching now, some couples, some not, almost all with smiles on their faces. 

“But we reconnected 4 years ago, and by God, I still loved you. You, Peter, are the sun. You’ve shined down on me, you’ve lit the way, guided me.” Jason didn’t miss Peter’s eyes scrunch at that as if remembering something. “You changed my life, and every day I’m reminded just how much I love you, and I learn to love you a little bit more. I used to be scared of who we were. Who we are. But I’m not scared anymore.”

He pulled the box out of his pocket, flicking it open to reveal the simple silver band, with the words ‘I’ll be with you always...’ carved into the inside. He knew the matching said ‘...forever you and I’.

He looked into Peter’s eyes, blue meeting tear-filled green.

“So, Peter Christopher Simmonds,” He breathed his lover’s full name. “Would you consider marrying this asshole?”

Peter choked out a sob, nodding slowly. “Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot,” He laughed. “Yes! Of course, yes!” Jason grinned, standing up.

Peter threw his arms around the other man, Jason swinging him around for the second time that day.

There were a few cheers from the surrounding people, and Jason pulled Peter in for a quick kiss.

“Can I have my ring now?” Peter breathed out. Jason beamed.

“Of course you can,” He pulled the ring out of the box, tentatively slipping it onto Peter’s left ring finger.

They stood, arm in arm, staring up at the colorful lights, and everything just felt right. Perfect.

“I love you,” Peter beamed, nuzzling into Jason’s side Jason wrapped an arm around his fiance’s waist. Fiance.

He liked that word.

“I love you more,” He grinned.

“That’s actually impossible,” Peter shook his head. Because, if by the way, Jason popped the question is any indication, these boys can’t be serious for more than a few minutes. “Studies have proven I love you the most.”

“Well, maybe I love you most-est!”

“There goes that high-end education,” Peter giggled, kissing Jason one more time.

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Nadia screamed the second the two stepped through the door of their apartment, startling them both. She threw her arms around her brother. “If you ever hurt that small bean again I will end you,” She whispered in his ear.

“Not planning on it,” Jason chuckled. “I love you too, sis.”

The two then decided it was time to actually eat, and Nadia took it upon herself to call all of their friends, hosting a little feast, full of Congratulations, hugs, and tears.

When Peter called his Mom, Jason stood by him the entire time, holding his hand tight. And this time, Claire smiled.

She smiled and welcomed Jason to the family. She told them she was going to go overboard, with color coordinating, and everything.

When she hung up, Peter burst into tears, overjoyed. So Jason hugged him, happy Peter’s mother still loved him.

Jason and Nadia hadn’t talked to their parents since Jason had come out, and they reacted badly. It had been 10 years, now. 

Jason had left them a voice-mail, telling them when he got back with Peter. He never got a response. He and Nadia agreed there was no point in telling them he got engaged.

They would never accept it, and wouldn’t come anyways. Besides, they had a new family that loved them no matter what.

Later that night, while Jason had an arm wrapped around Peter’s waist, the younger man slept soundly in his arms.

He whispered a familiar tune from when they were 18, but from a little before their lives went to complete shit.

“You take my hand leaving me breathless,” He murmured, clutching Peter’s hand tightly. “Take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand.” He nuzzled his nose into Peter’s neck. “And know why we whisper in hallways, I'll be with you always. Running together…” He trailed off, a yawn escaping him.

“Forever you and I,” Peter’s drowsy voice broke the silence, Jason’s fiance turning towards him. 

Jason couldn’t help but grin, placing a small kiss on Peter’s forehead. God, he loved this man. Loved him more than he’d ever loved anyone or thing before.

And now they were finally getting their happy ending. They would finally get to be together, just Jason and Peter, but not McConnel and Simmonds, but both Simmonds.

Jason didn’t really think there was any reason to keep the last name that had only ever caused him pain in his life.

That was behind him. He had his fiance, and soon enough his husband. That was all they ever needed though, wasn’t it?

So he repeated the words, only in his mind, that night. Because this time, this time they would be true.

_ Forever You and I. _


End file.
